Never Again
by whereareyougloria
Summary: Edward tells Bella he needs to leave, but when she finds out where he's been staying, how will she react? Sexual content, adult language. Set the summer after Edward left in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. I WILL NEVER REACT BADLY TO THEM. THIS BEGINNING IS A LITTLE BORING - BUT BELIEVE ME THE STORY WILL PICK UP.

I could feel he was somewhere in the room. Nights in Forks were cold, but his presence was a more electric frigidness. My pulse quickened. His dark chuckle bounced off the walls. This whole _teasing Bella_ thing always got annoying for me but he was entertained. "Okay!" I shouted. "You can come out now! Olly olly oxen free!" A flash of light shot across my room and at the end of its run, he stood, smirking at me.

"Your heart beat got a little frenzied there," he whispered almost silently. He was now grinning from ear to ear and I could tell he heard that my heart hadn't slowed. "What's so funny?" I asked. As he gently took a seat next to me and laid out his legs along my bed, he placed his ear against my chest. I knew he would hear my heart going wild with anticipation the moment his ear touched my shirt.

His thumb tapped rapidly against my hip bone. "That actually sounds unhealthy, Bella. Do you have a heart problem?" I shook my head and waited for him to look me in the eyes. Instead, he continued listening. "No, unless you count being dazzled." I could feel his cheek turn up into a half smile against my chest. When he sat up he looked unhappy. "I'm not sure if I should be allowed to stay with you. I am truly selfish."

Placing one finger against his lips, I closed my eyes and tried to meditate. In psychology class, some nut job from a psyche ward had come in to teach us how to meditate. I had learned how to control my own heartbeat. I focused on the sound of my blood pumping and my breathing. After ten whole minutes, I was calmed. Calm, that is, until I felt his icy tongue slide across his lips under my finger.

That same dark chuckle brushed against my fingertip and gave me shivers, _good shivers_. Before I knew it his shirt was off and my hands were pinned above my head on my pillow. He was consistently agile whenever he tried to surprise me with his speed. There was only one time that he had hurt me, and we never discussed the gash on my hand after it had healed.

Gripping my wrists tightly enough to keep me from moving but not so tightly that my bones were crushed always looked easy from the outside, but I knew he was worrying the whole time. I giggled and the breath made little clouds of steam against his chest. Edward seemed to be ready to give me what I wanted. His lips brushed against mine, then against my chin, and lastly rested against my left collarbone. "Bella," he spoke against my skin," you know that I love you, right?"

Speaking with him this close to me was nearly impossible. "I do know that you love me. I love you, too." His grip on my wrists had loosened enough for me to wiggle myself out and rest my arms around his neck. "Why do you mention it, though?" Edward always got oversensitive to my reactions to things. He would probably never understand that it was impossible for him to scare me off.

"Bella, I know you want to be close to me. You also know that if I were to hurt you," he winced, "again… I would never be able to deal with that." I nodded and thought up something to keep this conversation going, but to move away from the subject of me getting hurt. "You have watched me get stitches, and _you drank my blood clean_. I am still alive. You toss me around like I'm a stuffed animal and I hardly ever get a scratch. I trust you."

His tongue slid across my chest, up my neck, and against my lips. The intensity in his eyes sent a jolt through me. I locked my thighs around his midsection and hoped I wasn't going too far. "If I hurt you – at all – you have to tell me. Don't think that you can handle it. If you claim to love me so much, you _have_ to let me know when I hurt you." I ran my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp with my nails. "You don't have to worry, Edward."

Our bodies rubbed against each other. I was stuck in the moment, but desperately hoping he wouldn't stop this and leave in fear of hurting me. He seemed focused and set on making this work. Though I'd never asked how it was possible, I knew vampires got boners. I learned this from a very awkward conversation with Carlisle on a night where Edward was watching me study for an anatomy exam. I felt him hard against the zipper of my jeans and for once felt a little nervous about everything.

My uncertainty seemed to be pasted across my face because he stopped his movement and frowned. "What did I do?" He cupped my face in one of his hands; he didn't unlock the death grip of my thighs around his waist. "You did nothing except get me hot and bothered. I'm only thinking about normal things I would think about if you were Mike Newton or Jacob or anyone else in the world."

I kissed him deeply and pulled my shirt off over my head. "I swear I'm okay." He nodded, though I knew he wasn't convinced, and waited for me to make the next move. His cock was still stiff and I knew it had to have been ages since he had ever been touched by a hot blooded female, if he ever had at all. When I fondled at the swelling that was adjacent to my own throbbing body, his back arched and a mix between a growl and a moan resonated in his chest.

The intensity in his stare as I kept rubbing him through his slacks was turning me on more than was normal. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. In an instant his pants were gone and in the next, so were mine. I hadn't even seen or felt them being removed but he was now throbbing against my panties. "Bella," he sighed against my neck, "have I done anything wrong yet?" I shook my head and pressed my hips to his.

"Ed…" I gasped for air, "…ward you're… you're not hurting me at all. I swear on my life." He massaged my breasts and his soft, cold tongue slid into my mouth. The taste of his breath was intoxicating, as always. I felt that I was getting wet and was a little embarrassed. In a few second he would definitely feel it. Just as I had worried, he stopped moving and pulled his face away from me.

"Bella please let go of me with your legs. I need to put my clothes back on and get outside." I moved from under him and folded my arms across my chest. "Edward please don't go home. I didn't mean to push you so far." Pain spread through his eyes and wrinkled his forehead. "You didn't push me. I'm a little embarrassed, but I'm not used to the smell of… you… you know what I mean?"

I nodded as he got his clothes back on quicker than it took me to blink. "I know what you mean, but I don't understand." He stood by the window, and then opened it. I could hear him inhaling through his nose. "Any bodily fluids of yours are going to turn me into an animal until I'm used to them.. especially when they're exposed like that. I'm sorry to disappoint you but I really need to get out of here. We'll try again sometime."

"You didn't disappoint me. If you need more time, we have all the time in the world. Well… I mean, you have all the time in the world. Don't worry about this. I love you and I am very, I don't know, surprised at how well you handled my teenage hormones. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He kissed me on the forehead, whispered "tomorrow", and then he was gone.

_Edward lets his hormones take him over for the first time in his life, if you call this a life. Bella and Edward's relationship in a more realistic way because as we all know – it is rare to find abstinent teenagers. Currently rated M for sexual content but other chapters will have different ratings._


	2. Chapter 2

_Edward and Bella decide to take baby steps in their physical relationship. They plan on gradually becoming more comfortable and prepared for when they finally decided to go all the way. Rated MA for strong adult themes and language._

Warmth and sunlight filled my room. The heat woke me up and I looked at my alarm clock. It was 11:30 AM, which meant I had overslept and Charlie had probably fried himself too much bacon and put too much butter on his toast before he left to go fishing earlier. I had some laundry to do because it was Sunday and tomorrow would be the beginning of exam week.

The bathroom smelled of Charlie's cologne and cigarette smoke. It still grossed me out that he was smoking now. He said it helped him deal with having a daughter who was dating 'too early'. The hamper was full of jeans and t-shirts. I dragged it down the stairs and into the laundry room. We were almost out of detergent, so after I loaded the washing machine I wrote LAUNDRY DETERGENT on my grocery list that I had stuck to the fridge.

Inside the fridge, I found two oranges and a bottle of yellow Vitamin Water. Just as I plopped down in the uncomfortable wooden chair at the kitchen table, I felt strong hands on my shoulder and a swift breeze against the back of my neck. He kissed me on the top of my head and then sat across from me at the table. "You always look so much more _perfect_ when you don't even try. I really love the ponytail on the side of your head look."

My stomach turned when I realized I hadn't looked in a mirror at all this morning. Thank God I had slept in my bra. I looked down at my Hello Kitty pajama pants, then my The Clash t-shirt, and put my hands up into my hair. "You can go fix it if you insist. I don't mind at all, Bella. I think you look cute that way," he smiled. I stomped my way up the stairs and almost cried when I saw my reflection.

I took down my hair and combed out all of the knots, then pulled it back up into a cleaner ponytail that wasn't flopping off on the side of my head. I brushed my teeth twice. After applying some deodorant and two sprays of _Hypnose_, I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. My oranges were peeled and separated into slices. I bit into a slice and stared up at him. He seemed troubled.

After I swallowed the rest of the orange slice, I extended my hands across the table for him to hold. He took the left and said, "You need your other hand to eat." I shrugged and continued to chew on the cold pieces. Occasionally I gulped down some Vitamin Water. There was no noise in the house, other than my chewing and swallowing. His thumb ran in delicate circles on my hand.

I pulled my hand from his soft grip and carried my bowl and bottle into the kitchen. He stayed seated at the table. Once I had loaded the new dishwasher Billy and Jacob had installed, I walked over to the table and folded my arms across my chest. I did my best imitation of his thinking face, which forced a chuckle out of him when he finally glanced my way. "I'm sorry, Bella. I just keep thinking about last night."

I frowned and sunk back into my chair. "Oh…" I said. He shook his head. He must have known what I was thinking. "You drive me wild, Bella. I mean that completely literally. I don't think you're safe when I get that wild." I never minded Edward's wild side. I knew it could get out of hand, but I also knew Edward was incredibly strong and could hold himself back from hurting me.

"I talked to Carlisle. I know that's a bit awkward but I had nowhere else to go. Now, he's never been with a human since he was turned but he is a doctor and an experienced vampire." I gasped at the mention of Carlisle knowing about our physical relationship. "So what? Did you say that I'm a sex crazed teenager who keeps dry humping you and won't stop trying?"

He laughed. "No, Bella. I told him that I want us to have sex… I just know what's possible and don't want it to happen. Carlisle is the only father I have right now and sons ask their fathers about these things." I nodded and tried to be okay with Carlisle knowing about our sex life, or lack thereof I guess. "He told me we need to go slow. It'll be just like when I had to take in the scent of your blood before I could be around you for long periods of time.

Most of the arousal for men is in sight so if I got used to your body, the man that's left in me would simmer down a bit. The arousal for vampires, as far as humans go, is in the scent." I looked at Edward with one of the most grossed out faces I had ever made. I didn't exactly understand but I knew all of this talk of _my smell_ was freaking me out. "So what do we do about it?"

He took me by the hand and swung me over his shoulder. We were in my bedroom quicker than I could've said Washington. "Don't touch me. Don't kiss me. Just take in everything and try to be comfortable, alright?" I nodded and waited for him to explain what we were going to do. "Let me look at you… without your clothes. We can do this at the same time as one another so you're not the only one feeling self conscious." I shook my head and covered my chest at the thought of getting naked. "Edward you're a vampire. I have seen your abs. You're like… _actually_ perfect. It's not fair to expect me to do this."

His eyes pleaded at me and without a word from him, I took off my Hello Kitty pants. "Go ahead," I said. He nodded and took his pants off at human speed. My legs were just hanging out there. I felt so awkward. His eyes were locked on my legs. I had my eyes in other places. He was wearing white boxer-briefs. They fit him snugly, and I like that.

As the trail of his gaze moved up, he pulled off his shirt. This time he moved at his own speed. Edward had seen me without a shirt before, so I wasn't feeling worried as I threw it onto my desk. My temptation to reach out and brush my fingertips against his abs, to feel his biceps, to kiss his face, was overwhelming. I breathed deeply. With my eyes closed, I waited for more instructions.

"Bella, you need to look at me. If you get used to my body, you won't be so desperate to know it. We won't be in such a hurry when we finally are ready to sleep together." I nodded and peeked. He was still looking me up and down. "Are you ready for me to take off my bra yet?" I asked. As he continued to stare at me, I guessed that now he was focusing on my torso, I reached back for the clasps.

It fell softly against the hardwood floor of my bedroom. Those snugly fitting boxer-briefs were becoming a bit **too** snug, as far as I could see. He bit his lip and I could feel his eyes on my breasts. "Edward. They're boobs. I'm sure you've seen boobs." He nodded and didn't say a word. I shrugged, waiting for him as always.

We stood there in our underpants for about fifteen minutes. There was no noise in the room. The next part was the most difficult for me. I had never been fully naked in front of any males-not even Charlie. I had never seen a penis in real life. One time Jessica had convinced me to watch porn with her and I had to admit they weren't _that_ ugly; they weren't exactly beautiful either.

Simultaneously, in my slow manner, we dropped our underwear. My red boyshorts rested around my ankles. My embarrassment had to be showing in my blushing cheeks, but he was too busy looking at the parts of me he had never seen. I still didn't think penises were very good looking, and waited for him to be done staring at me. He sat down on my bed and patted next to him.

I shook my head. "Edward… you see me. I would appreciate it if you allowed me at least my underwear and bra." He gestured for me to go ahead and put on my clothes, and when I turned around he was also no longer naked. "Thank you," he said. I smiled and nuzzled my head against his neck. "If you ever get tired of these silly games you know you can leave me. You will always be in my mind but you don't have to be in my hell of a life."

I looked up into his topaz eyes, kissed his lips, and rested my head back against his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is rated PG. Bella runs into a friend she hasn't spent time with in a while. Jacob, as in the books, is gunning for Bella's love. Please send reviews._

It had been about a week since Edward had seen me naked. The Cullens were hunting, so I was left alone in Forks. Billy and Jacob were coming over to watch the football game at 5. It was now 3. "Bells, can you go to the store and get some food for me and Billy to eat during the game? It doesn't have to be prime rib or anything. Just some burgers and chips." I told him I would, and then walked into the kitchen to retrieve the grocery list from the fridge.

"Can I take your card? I have to get a few other things. I haven't been able to do laundry for like a week." He nodded and pulled the credit card out of his wallet. After I slid it from between his fingers, I walked out the door and across the porch. My truck took longer than usual to turn on, but eventually the engine thundered and I was on my way to the store.

My cart was full to the top when I made my way to the cashier. Billy and Charlie always ate hamburgers like they would never have another meal, so I had grabbed three packages of them. We needed supplies to clean the bathroom and kitchen because Charlie had never bought a mop or Swiffer for the house. I was surprised to see Jessica at the counter, ready to scan my groceries.

"Bella! I haven't seen you at all since school let out for summer!" I smiled and nodded as I placed all of the items on the conveyer belt. "I know. I've been spending a lot of time with Edward. His family is out of town right now. When do you get off work?" She began scanning my tampons, put them in the bag, and grabbed the dish soap. "In an hour, actually. 4:30. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house and hang out while Charlie, Billy, and Jacob watch football. I miss when we used to hang out." Jessica pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled. "I don't have to do anything and I don't work tomorrow. Wanna have a sleepover?" I clasped my hands together and grinned. "Definitely a sleepover. We can make popcorn and watch The Never Ending Story."

I paid for the groceries and put all of the bags back in my cart. "I'll be expecting you around… six?" Jessica nodded and waved goodbye. When I got out to the parking lot, I put all of the bags in the bed of my truck and drove home. Once the groceries were put away, it was 4:00.

Charlie was outside starting up the grill. I handed him a cold beer and sat on the picnic table that had been in the backyard since I could remember. "Thanks Bells," he said, opening the beer and taking a couple gulps. "Do you care if Jessica comes over at like six and spend the night tonight? You're gonna be having your guy's deal with Billy and Jacob and I don't really like football…" He smiled at the mention of Jessica and nodded as he sat the beer at the opposite end of the picnic table.

"You haven't had anyone but Edward over here in ages. I'd love to see Jessica." I stood up from the picnic table and went inside to the kitchen. I grabbed the hamburgers and a package of cheese and brought them to Charlie.

In what seemed like no time, Billy and Jacob were in the living room watching football and eating cheeseburgers. I had cooked myself a grilled cheese sandwich and was now popping popcorn. The TV Charlie had bought me to put in my room was small, but it was good enough for a movie night with Jessica. I grabbed the DVD from the living room entertainment center, making sure not to stand in front of the football game. I tiptoed up to my room, popcorn in hand, and waited for a knock at the door.

I eyed my alarm clock, which read 5:45. Jessica was usually late, so I gave her about half an hour. Because I knew it would get cold before she arrived, I ate the bowl of popcorn alone. My old computer buzzed as I tried to get on the internet. Knuckles brushed lightly against my door in a soft knock. "Yes?" I asked as I turned to face the door. I stood and opened it.

Jacob stared into my eyes and walked into the room without being invited. He shut the door behind him and placed a hand on my waist. "Bella, don't get mad at me. I want to talk to you." I nodded and wiggled away from his grip. I folded my legs as I sat on my bed and invited him to sit beside me. He was always growing, always more muscular and tall. I could tell he was nervous about what he wanted to say.

"Bella, I know that you told me you are in love with that leech. I just want you to _try_ something with me. He can't give you certain things that I could." My hands became fists, resting in my lap. I shook my head and bit my lip. "Jacob you know you're a kid to me, right? You know I don't _want_ you that way, right?" He put his hand on my leg and pressed his lips against mine. I pushed him back and away from me, but he seemed persistent.

There was a loud knock from downstairs and I heard Charlie speaking to Jessica. Mumbling against his aggressive mouth, I half whispered "My friend is here. We can talk about this later, Jacob." He gave up and leaned back. "You promise me we'll talk about this later?" I shrugged. "If you think it's so important I will definitely consider the conversation. Charlie works all day tomorrow and Jessica will be gone around two in the afternoon."

The smirk on his face was pathetic. I knew he was scheming up some plan that would end in me willingly kissing him. Jessica walked into my bedroom just as Jacob was leaving. He closed the door behind him and I listened to make sure he made it down the stairs. Jessica looked at me curiously, pointing towards the door. "That's just Jacob. He follows me around like a sad puppy dog."

She nodded and put her bag down on the floor. "So I think I'd rather have girl talk than watch Atreyu cry about his horse dying in the mud." Her eyes scanned my room and rested on the picture frame sitting next to my bed. It was a picture of Alice, Edward, and I in which we were all making ridiculous faces. They both looked so heavenly next to me, even though Alice had her finger in her nose and Edward resembled a monkey.

Jessica picked up the picture and faced it towards me. "So, you guys are serious?" she asked. A small chuckle bounced around in my throat as I nodded. "Do you guys like… do it? I know that's kind of your business but I know if I was dating Edward Cullen (she said his name like his was a Backstreet Boy in 2000) I would be all up on that." I shrugged. "We kiss and stuff… but I don't feel like I'm ready for that and neither does he."

After three hours of random conversations about Mike Newton, how ugly Angela's new car was, and continuous prodding about my sex life with Edward, Jessica and I settled in to watch The Never Ending Story.


	4. Chapter 4

_Jessica leaves, Charlie is at work, and Jacob comes over for a visit. Bella learns some information that she would never believe._

My DVD player screensaver was bouncing around on the television when I woke up at 10 in the morning. Jessica was snoring in my bed while I crawled across the floor to hit the power button on the TV. When I stood, my elbows felt wobbly. My back ached and the sun coming in through my window hurt my eyes. I grabbed a pair of denim Capri pants and a white tank top.

The pressure of the water coming out of the shower head was very low, and the water itself was room temperature. I was used to this, but I still missed the shower in Arizona that had water so hot and powerful I felt like I was getting a hot rock massage. Once the conditioner was rinsed completely from my hair, I stepped out onto the red floor mat and wrapped a towel around my head.

Jessica was still asleep when I had brushed my teeth and hair. I dragged all of the dirty clothes from the bathroom down the stairs. It took me two trips. Once the laundry was started, I walked into the kitchen and got down some pancake mix and some strawberries from the fridge.

After much encouragement and pushing from me, Jessica rolled out of my bed and took a shower. Our pancakes were ready by the time she walked down the stairs. I poured her a class of diet coke and got myself some apple juice. "You swear on your truck that you and Edward don't have sex?" I knew she was going to start this up again.

I chewed up the hunk of strawberry and pancake that I had shoved in my mouth and nodded. I said, "I swear on my truck and my bed back in Arizona". She seemed convinced and sipped at her soda.

We watched Wizards of Waverly Place, then Jonas, and then switched over to Nickelodeon for some iCarly. "You know, Bella, we are too old to be watching this," she said after both of us giggled at something Sam had said about egg plants. "I know, but Jess we have to let the kids in us live on. I don't want to end up boring and old like Charlie." She looked over at the cable box and stood up.

"I really need to go. I'm supposed to be meeting up with Mike at his house because his parents are out of town for a couple days." With an immature, "oooh" I helped her pick up her things, shove them in her bag, and checked her teeth for pieces of strawberry. We hugged and promised to hang out again soon.

I cleaned off the plates, turned off the television, and grabbed one of the books I was supposed to be reading for AP English IV. My Antonia by Willa Cather was right on top, so I opened it and went up to my bedroom. After an hour of reading, I heard the knock on the door that I had been dreading. I ran into the bathroom and tried to make myself look even more undesirable than before, and slumped down the stairs. With a deep sigh, I opened the door and was met with a bouquet of crazy daisies.

"Um.. thanks?" I said and gestured for him to come inside. He locked the door behind him and walked into the kitchen. He stood there, wordless, and held out his arms. I walked toward him and hugged him for one second, then pulled back. His arms held me close to him for a little longer than I was comfortable with. He kissed the top of my head and let me go.

I looked at him awkwardly. "Jake, what do you want to talk about? There's not much you can say that's going to change my mind on this… at all." He raised an eyebrow and walked into the living room. Reluctantly, I followed behind him. Jacob always tried to twist his words around into a convincing reason for me to leave Edward and be with him. There had been the whole "I'm not going to have any siblings who try to kill you" line, then "I don't want to suck your blood… I never even think about it". He didn't understand that none of that mattered to me, as much as it should.

One of my legs was folded underneath me and I stared at him. I was sitting as far away as possible on a stool in the opening of the living room. "Bella, please sit close to me." I shook my head. "Jake if I feel like moving closer to you I will. Please just go ahead and tell me what you wanted to yesterday."

He scratched his eyebrow and wrinkles formed on his forehead. I waited, impatiently tapping my toes on the hard wood floor. "I don't want to hurt you, and I know how this is going to sound. I promise you, Bella, I wouldn't lie about anything like this. You know how Edward's whole family besides the blonde one is in love with you, right?"

With a yawn, I waved my hand so he would continue talking. I wasn't really buying into this whole _I know it sounds like I'm lying but I promise I'm not_. He looked like he was choosing his words so they came out exactly the right way. "She convinced him to meet a vamp—leech girl. Like someone who he isn't going to kill. That's where they are right now. I know you think I'm making this up… but I would never _ever_ leave you go to meet some other girl. Even if my dad didn't love you with all his heart, which he does, I would support you and stay with you."

I laughed at his failed efforts to turn me from Edward, pulled him up from the couch, and pushed him towards the door. "Bella I'm not kidding," he said as he turned around just as I was about to open the door and push him out of it.

"Yeah, yeah Jake I got it. Edward is going to go marry this girl and I should stay with you so I don't get hurt. I'll get back to you when I believe it." Jacob grabbed the sides of my face and stared into my eyes. "I wouldn't lie about this. I don't want to hurt you, and I wish I didn't have information like this to tell you. I know when you realize it's true, it's going to kill you."

His breath was hot in my mouth as he forced his tongue past my lips. He had never been so forceful when kissing me. It was usually just a rough peck and then he gave up. When our bumbling kiss had ceased, I pushed him out the door and locked it.

As disgusting as the taste in my mouth was, I wasn't sure I completely minded it.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Cullens are home. It's been two days since Jacob stopped in and talked to Bella. Edward is over at Bella's, watching her eat dinner. Charlie is out on the Quileute Res working on a car with Jacob. This is Edward POV._

"Are you enjoying that grilled cheese?" I asked her with my chin resting in the palm of my hand. It was impossibly difficult for me to handle not hearing her thoughts, as much as I was used to it. The fact that her movements and speech were quite torpid in comparison to those of myself and my family was always a challenge for me, considering I enjoyed being expeditious. She finally swallowed after a whole five seconds and answered me.

"It's alright. It's no fettuccini alfredo, but it'll suffice." She continued eating. I couldn't read her thoughts but I could definitely read her expression. On the surface I saw her attempt at seeming small on conversation because I preferred not to discuss my activities after a hunting trip. Beneath that, she was almost definitely ambivalent. As she drank from her water glass, I kept my eyes on her.

Once her food was done she held out her hand, as she always did, and waited for me to give mine. "How was your trip?" she asked. I started to shake my head, and then knew she wasn't going to give up easily. "It was fine. We stayed in the woods and hunted. I caught two mountain lions, Emmett had a grizzly. It was a nice hunt." She nodded and acted like this was a conversation about going fishing with my family.

I was positive somewhere deep inside Bella's soul she was worried, horrified, and disgusted with whom I really was. It wasn't possible for someone who was so innocent at heart and with a somewhat normal life to be so accepting of a savage. "What did you do while I was away?" I asked as I stood from the table, still holding her hand, and led her up to her bedroom.

"I mostly just sat around and watched television. I didn't feel like starting my AP English reading list. I spent time with Jessica, I went grocery shopping, and Jacob came over." The mention of that mutt's name turned my stomach. I knew he and Bella were friends, but his involvement in her life and his continuous need to be with her perturbed me. "He is so ridiculous. He came over and was talking about all this crazy stuff like that you were visiting some vampire girl and your family thought it was a good idea."

I stiffened at the top of the stairs, but not long enough for her to notice. That dog had been putting his muzzle where it didn't belong. If Bella knew this was true, she would feel much more self conscious than she already was. I forced out a chuckle and shook my head. "Yes, he is quite a ridiculous little pup," I said as I shut the door and sat next to her on her bed.

How could he have even known that? It was true. I didn't _want_ to lie to Bella but I had to. I initially had refused to go to even visit the home of The Wilkinsons, Rosalie had convinced me. She spoke to me through her thoughts the night before I had to make a definite decision and said, "You know that girl doesn't deserve to be put through this. Isabella could live a long and happy life and eventually get to see the other side. Why would you want to damn her?"

I was convinced, thinking of how wonderful her life would be without me. The Wilkinsons had a daughter named Amelia. She had been turned the night of her sixteenth birthday. The moment I placed my eyes upon her I knew I could spend eternity with her. She was almost identical to Bella, minus the fact that her hair was bronze like mine rather than chocolate shade of Bella's. I was going to give my relationship with Bella another month. We had planned an entire façade to explain my leaving and it killed me inside that I was going to leave her, but it was for her own good.

"So, can we try something else today?" she asked at me, her eyes pleading with my body. I leaned in to kiss her. Her clamant hands knotted up in my hair and I could feel myself losing control. For once, the beast inside of me was silent. I felt purely teenage lust and yearning pounding through my bones.

Our kisses were deep and I knew she was longing for me. Very slowly, I moved so that I was lying on my back and she straddled me. Her pelvis against my erection sent waves through my body. I wanted more than anything to be inside of her, to lose my virginity to the only woman I would ever fully love before I left her for eternity. I also knew that the moment I left she would go to Jacob, and that I didn't want _him_ to take away her innocence.

The smell of her juices didn't bother me like they usually did. I definitely had a heightened sense of smell but it was as maddening to me as the smell of her blood. Maybe I was used to it by now.

Both of us had gotten naked, except that she kept on her panties. She was straddling me once more and began to rub her groin against my shaft. The moisture coming through her underpants began to wet my member. Her soft moaning in my ear as she nibbled at the lobe began to stimulate me beyond my own belief. I slid her over so she was lying on her back next to me. "What?" she asked with a playful glance my way. I cupped her left breast and massaged her nipple with my thumb.

In the same rhythm, I rubbed at her clit through her damp panties. The smile on her face and the way she was moaning let me know I was doing well. As long as I had been on earth, I wasn't positive how to please a woman sexually. "Here," she sighed as she moved my thumb a centimeter below the place it had previously been.

Her head jerked back and she began to pant. I kissed at her neck, then licked down to her nipple. She moved my hand from her and slid off her panties. I started to nibble and suck at her nipple, teasing her. She pulled my hand back towards her now naked body. I rubbed at her opening, then slid half of my finger inside her. "Mmm, Edward. Don't tease me," she said and pushed it all the way inside. "I can handle it all."

Suddenly aroused beyond control, I pulled her legs atop my shoulders and pushed the head of my dick into her. She smiled just as she had before and pinched at one of my nipples. I shook with pleasure and pushed a bit deeper into her warmth.

_I know I stopped this right in the middle, but I promise there's a reason. As always, please leave reviews._


	6. Chapter 6

_Bella's POV. This starts off exactly where the last one left off._

He was inside me. I had finally gotten what I wanted. It felt good, but it also stung. It was bearable, so I was sure it wasn't anything abnormal or due to his strength. I shot my hand down to my clit and rubbed it. Nothing seemed to be helping the fact that I felt extremely uncomfortable. I bit my lip and said, "Can we stop for a second?"

As soon as the words passed my lips, he flew back against the wall. "I hurt you! I knew I would!" He grabbed at his clothing and started for the window. "Edward, no! It didn't hurt!" He was gone.

The next day I waited for him to show up at my door, or even to pop in through the window and apologize, but he was gone _again_. This time I didn't know what he would do. Last time he had felt guilty over my life being threatened by someone else. This time he thought _he_ has caused me pain. He was terribly difficult and guilty all the time and it was never endearing or pleasant.

A week went past and there was no word from him. Not even a walk in the woods that ended with me going insane again. I was on Prozac now so that might have helped me, but I felt like maybe this wasn't the end of the world happening right at my feet.

An entire month was gone. Charlie decided we should have a Fourth of July barbeque and invite some of my friends, his friends, and Jacob. I had received a phone call from Jacob a week after the Cullens had moved, but told Charlie I was sick. I didn't want another "I told you so" speech from Jake.

Jessica, Angela, and Mike were my only friends who hadn't gone on vacation and didn't have to spend the holiday with their families. Mike brought his older cousin Kyle, who was 19 and socially awkward. They all pulled up in Angela's new pea green Fiat Strada. The engine cut off and Angela came running to me with her arms open. "I haven't seen you in forever! Is your boyfriend here?"

I shook my head and looked down at the ground. It hadn't hit me yet that my _boyfriend_ was gone. "They moved. I haven't talked to him since. I guess we broke up." She frowned and hugged me again, this time rubbing my back. Mike and Jessica walked up with a 12-pack of Big K and a bag of chips.

We all started in on the hot dogs Charlie had made for us. Kyle laughed at our jokes but never contributed. Sometimes he picked at the zits on his face. Angela and I made eye contact and she stuck her finger in her mouth like she was going to puke. I heard the zip of the engine of Jacob's new Rabbit and cringed.

It was about 8:30 when my friends zoomed away in Angela's ugly car. I hugged them all goodbye, even Kyle, and waved. Angela honked her horn twice and almost ran into our mailbox. Billy and Charlie, along with three other guys from the police department, went inside to watch some sports and talk about old guy things. Jacob took me by the hand and walked me to the woods.

"I'm not going to say what you think I am. All I'm going to say is I would never do that to you. Unless you told him to leave, which I'd totally understand," he said with a childish grin on his face. I shook my head and sat on a tree stump. He kneeled in front of me and brushed the stray hairs from my face. "I can be here for you like he was, only better," he whispered and pressed his lips against mine.

My body gave up the fight and I gripped at his hair the same way I had done to Edward a million times. I was waiting for him to pull back, to tell me to control myself. Instead he opened his mouth. He didn't shove his tongue into my mouth as he had done just before Edward left. He waited for me to willingly kiss him. His breath tasted of soda and potato chips, but I didn't mind. It was no hypnotizing vampire breath but this was real. Jacob had been in my life since he was basically born and this felt right.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bella's POV again. Picks up where the last left off._

Jacob intertwined his fingers with mine and stood me up, never taking his lips from mine. His warm hands slid up my sides beneath my shirt as he led me deeper into the woods. We were up against a tree, completely surrounded by greenery, and nobody would hear or see us. I was nervous as hell but definitely anxious.

After a few more passionate kisses he broke off from my lips and smiled. "Bella I've been waiting so long for this. You know this is how it's supposed to be, right? I mean look at you. You look healthy for once. All that time you spent with Edward was making you look sick. It really looked like he was breaking the treaty and using you as his own personal blood buffet."

The mention of Edward made my heart sink. As happy as I was to be with Jacob and no longer depending on Edward, waiting for Edward, longing for Edward… I desperately missed feeling like we were one soul in two bodies. "I'm glad we're together too, Jake." I kissed him on the cheek and held his hand again.

We scurried through the forest in search of shrew moles. Jacob likes to chase them down and catch them, look at them and name them, then set them free. They were all over the forest behind my house.

Half an hour had passed and there were none to be seen. Both of us decided to give up and walk back to the house. The cable box read 9:42. The guys were watching the recap of a football game and grunting to one another. Empty beer bottles filled the coffee table.

Jake led the way to my bedroom and sneakily put a CD into my old boom box. Faithfully by Journey crackled through the speakers. "What do you wanna do?" he asked with a smirk on his face. I smiled and said, "Probably not what you want to do. I'm not really in the mood for anything like that. We could play a board game. I kick ass at Scrabble."

Sifting through the dozen or so boxes in my game chest, I finally found the red box I had been seeking and sat it on the edge of my bed. Jacob looked displeased. "What?" I asked. "Just because you aren't very good at English in school doesn't mean you can't spell words. You can even cheat. I don't like to keep score. I just like to spell words."

He shrugged and pulled open the box. Ten games and two hours later, Charlie knocked on my door and cleared his throat. "Come in!" I shouted as I put the box back into the apple wood box and shut the lid. He stepped inside and looked around, as if to make sure nobody was naked.

"Your dad's ready to take you home, Jake. If you want to sleep on the couch you can but you'd have to drive him home first." Jacob had been driving Billy around for a couple years now.

"I'll probably just take him home and stay. I'll be back sooner or later, most likely sooner. Just let me say goodnight to Bella." Charlie nodded and walked out of the room. Jake was lying to my left. He cupped my face and moved so he was wrapped up in my legs. His strong hands massaged my breasts through my shirt. I felt his dick hard against me. Five minutes of making out was enough of a goodbye for me. "Okay Jake. I think they're going to come in and hose us down if you don't leave soon," I said with a sarcastic smile on my face.

He nodded, kissed me one more time, and left.


	8. Chapter 8

_Edward's POV_.

I first realized where I was when I heard that voice. He was incredibly condescending and immature. "You know you hurt my Bella," he said to me over and over. The only thing I asked him was to know where my family was. The material holding me in the room I stood inside was unbreakable, even by me. I didn't understand how he thought all of this up.

Jacob had locked me in a torture chamber and planned on keeping me there for the rest of eternity. I smelled Bella's tongue on his breath, her perfume on his clothes. I knew he had done something horrible.

My decision was made to stay with Bella and turn my back on trying to be a normal vampire with a normal vampire wife. Just as I was running back to hold her and tell her I was sorry and I loved her, I smelled an unusual smell and blacked out. I'm still unsure what he used to knock me out.

From that evening on I was locked in this room. Bella must have thought I was off with Amelia living a happy "life". Forgetting her. This was entirely impossible. I attempted to hear him thinking about her through the walls of this room but it somehow blocked my powers. For the first time in years I felt helpless.

Occasionally he would throw a rabbit in through a hole I could never find and only then could I hear him. It was always the same. _That motherfucker's never gonna get back to my Bella._

He was insane. Jacob Black had gone nuts. Not only for locking me in a room, but for thinking Bella belonged to him. In the first place she was her own person and in the second place if she belonged to anyone it was me. I had no doubt her dreams were still full of my face and the scent of my breath that she could never get enough of.

I gave up shouting obscenities at him when I realized if I cannot hear him, he cannot hear me. A brown rabbit hopped across the floor. I wasn't particularly hungry, but I figured I should drink from it now rather than let it get thin from starvation and then when it finally died I would probably be parched.

His little feet wiggled and scratched at my forearm as I sucked from his furry little neck. I threw him in the corner where all the other rabbit corpses lie. Just as I did every once in a while, I scratched and bit at the walls, pulled at them, trying to escape. I looked around everywhere for the holes where he put in the rabbits. I ran around a few times, desperately fighting my way out and searching.

Just as always it proved useless. I made a plan. I would focus on an area of the room for as long as it took for another rabbit to be given to me. If I didn't see the rabbit come from there, I would pick a new spot. I'd continue this until I saw the entrance. If I knew where things came in I could figure out how to get myself out.

Something like thirty rabbits later, I was becoming depressed. I gave up all hope of ever seeing Bella or my family again. I was still looking for the entry way for the rabbits when I heard the screaming of a familiar female voice. I searched desperately for her thoughts. If I could hear her voice I would be able to hear her thoughts and I would recognize her if I knew her.

_How am I ever going to get out of here? Jasper has passed out from lack of blood. I'm going to go soon, too. I want to know where everyone is. I miss Esme._

I then heard sobbing. The thoughts and screaming clicked. Alice was near me.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I would appreciate a little more elaboration on reviews. "This is stupid" doesn't exactly clarify to me what went wrong. Thank you all who are excited for new chapters. I really didn't expect this story to get much attention. Wait it out a little longer I know you're waiting to see what's going on with Edward and Alice.

* * *

_Bella's point of view_

Jacob was out doing Quileute business with his friends. I figured he was off somewhere wrestling with other wolves or protecting the woods. Charlie was at work, as usual. After cutting up a cucumber and eating it for breakfast, I drove into town and bought some groceries. Jessica was coming in for her shift just as I pulled up. She must've heard my junker pulling into the lot because she turned around and ran, smiling, in my direction.

I turned off the truck and hopped out, shoving two twenty-dollar bills in my pocket. "Bella!" she shouted, "did you hear? Dr. Cullen is back in town!" Her expression quickly changed. "He told the police his family's missing."

My heart sank into my stomach. If he was resorting to human police assistance, he must have checked everywhere around the world by now. The resurgence of feelings of love for Edward and fear for his life burned throughout my entire body. I wondered where he could possibly be. Maybe he was just hiding from everyone, or maybe he had finally succeeded in setting himself free from his life as he'd hoped to do for decades now.

Remembering where I was, I shrugged and said, "That sucks," and continued towards the store. I could see in my peripheral vision Jessica was staring at me. "Bella you know you feel something a little more about this than 'that sucks'. I'm not saying you should throw your heart into the search for him but he was your first real boyfriend and he's missing. He could be anywhere right now." I chucked under my breath at her last statement. She had no idea how true it was.

"Did you really just laugh? Bella it's not even about Edward. I know you're bitter that their family moved and you can't be with him anymore but you were such good friends with his sister. How can you just laugh this off like it's no big deal?"

I flung myself around, almost knocking over a pile of newspapers, and pointed my finger in her face. "Jessica, fuck off. You don't know me and you don't know what I feel, obviously. Just stay out of my life, okay?" Her tone and her attitude quickly forced all feelings of remorse for The Cullens and love for her as my friend out of my mind.

She passed by me without saying a word. I went through the farthest line from Jessica's that was open, packed the groceries into the truck, and headed home.

* * *

While I was unloading them there was a knock at the door. It was really strange for a while to hear people knocking. Charlie always had a key and Edward never needed one. By now I was used to the sound.

As I opened the door, Jacob almost _flew_ inside, pouncing on top of me and wrestling me to the floor. I gasped, then giggled as he planted kisses on my neck. "Jake that tickles" I tried to get out between fits of laughter. The door was still open so he quickly stood up and shut it. Just as I was beginning to get back up he looked at me with his _seductive_ eyes. "What?" I asked, biting my lip.

He reached out his hands to help me up, and then smothered me in kisses. His strong arms wrapped around my small body and pushed me up onto the dining table that was in the kitchen. I pulled back from him and shook my head. "Jacob we can't do anything on this table. People eat off of this table."

My heart pounded as he pulled off his shirt, then my own, and sucked on my neck just the right way. I felt a little overwhelmed, but this felt so good I couldn't stop it. His pelvis thrust against mine. Through both of our jeans I could feel his hardness for me. "Bella I wanna do it all today," he whispered into my ear just before he nibbled on my lobe. My eyes rolled to the back of my head.

Our kitchen table was stronger than I thought it would be. Jake pulled off my jeans, teasing me through my panties with his fingertips. I was sprawled out on the table, waiting for him to take some action.

We were both completely naked after a couple minutes of teasing. The head of his cock rubbed slowly at my entrance. I dug my fingernails into his back and pulled him closer to me. "I love you," he said as he kissed me. I nodded. "I love you too Jake." Slowly, he slid himself into me. I closed my eyes tightly, feeling my body adjust to his size.

Every once in a while I could feel him hitting my g spot. "Jake right there," I finally said after he hit it a few times in a row. My breathing sped up and just when I started to feel close to the edge, he lifted me up and carried me into the living room.

I looked at him pleadingly, but he put up a finger to my mouth. "Bella finish me off. Please. We don't need a little baby running around and I don't have condoms." I smirked at him, then raced to my bedroom.

When I returned he was rubbing himself, eyes closed. I slid the condom into his empty hand. As soon as the package was opened and he put it on, he was back on top of me. It took him a couple minutes to find the right spot again, but when he did I arched my back and tightened my legs around his waist.

Jacob stood, removing the condom to throw it away, when we both heard a car pulling into the driveway. Wide eyed and afraid, he grabbed his clothes with the condom still in his hand and sprinted to my room. The car door slammed, and then I heard footsteps on the gravel. I followed Jake to my room, clothes in hand.

The two of us listened from behind my bedroom door as Charlie walked inside. Jacob was pulling all of his clothes on. He looked like a Broadway actor doing a very quick scene change. I felt sore, but very good. I slid into a pair of old pajamas and threw my clothes into the hamper. Shirt, bra, pants… but where were my panties?

Charlie's knock at my bedroom door startled both me and Jacob. The door slowly slid open. A slightly embarrassed and slightly disappointed Charlie held up my baby blue thong, dropped it on the floor, and said, "Jake you should probably head home. Isabella I need to speak to you downstairs."


	10. Chapter 10

_Charlie's POV_

Jake ran out of my house like his ass was on fire. Probably better for him that I didn't call up Billy, he would've been grounded for months. Bells followed me downstairs after she put her underwear in the hamper. I hadn't prepared myself for this speech, and I didn't know how I was going to handle it.

"Bells you know I'm disappointed… I'm not gonna act like everything is peachy keen now. You can't just roll around in _my_ house with boys. I don't care who the boys are, I don't need to be a grandpa yet." She blurted out something I didn't understand, then covered her mouth and waved for me to go on. "Just let me get this all out, Bells. You can talk when I'm done. I know you're gonna do things like this and I need to get used to you being a woman or whatever, but ya know… be safe… and careful, and all that."

She nodded, obviously embarrassed. Her face was beet red. "Char-dad," she said, "I'm sorry. This was the first time, and just, I don't know. It won't happen again like this. Swear."

I opened my arms to hug her. For the first time in a long time we hugged for longer than three seconds. I kissed the top of her head, then let go after about one whole minute. "Bells I love you. Just don't jeopardize what you got goin' on, okay?" She answered me with a "yeah" and went back upstairs. She'd probably be in her bedroom for the next week avoiding me.

_Bella's POV_

I slammed the door behind me, sat on my bed, and sobbed. Charlie knew I had just had sex in his living room. There was no doubt in my mind he was going to tell Billy about this. It was so fucking embarrassing around the house for the next few days. Jake called a few times. Charlie always stood in the doorway, awkwardly gesturing towards me with the phone. I only left my bedroom to shower or eat. Laundry went undone for four days, but I had done so much in the past week or two that Charlie didn't notice.

Dinner didn't matter to me. Charlie survived before I moved out here, he could definitely live a few days with just hamburgers and macaroni until I calmed down and got used to him knowing my personal business. It was all my fault, and I knew it – I just didn't _want_ to know it. How hard could it be to pick up **one** pair of underwear?

Jacob sounded apologetic every time we talked. He tried not to bring it up, but I assured him Charlie was as cool as he could've been about the whole thing. Billy had no idea, which was for the best, and I think Charlie knew I was thankful for that. Five days after the worst day of my life, Billy and Jake pulled up the driveway. Dad and I exchanged a knowing glance, and as soon as Jacob was in the door we ran upstairs.

Sweat dripped down his forehead. "Bella your dad scares the shit outta me now," he said, wiping the perspiration from his brow. "I seriously don't think I can ever look him in the eye again. I'm afraid to even touch you in your house now."

With a nod, I opened the game chest and pulled out a deck of cards. "We can play War I guess. I don't really feel like having Charlie come back in shouting 'Bells, stop that! Jake, go home!' that'd be more embarrassing than him holding up my underwear." He chuckled and sighed.

We played random card games for three hours. Every once in a while one of us would lean over and kiss the other, but we made sure not to remove clothing or get too close. Charlie knocked on the door around 9:45 with his hand over his eyes. Jake and I giggled. "We're presentable, you can look at us!" I shouted.

He uncovered his eyes. "I just wanted to be sure," he said with a smirk. Jake put the cards back in their box and walked towards the game chest. "Bye Bella. Love you."

I waited for Charlie to walk out of my doorway, then slowly walked towards Jacob. "I love you too, Jake." The kiss didn't last long at all, and he was back downstairs and on his way home. That was the last time I saw him for two months.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter is going to answer a few questions, but the next one should be posted in the next few days and answer the rest. Please leave reviews if you like or dislike the direction the story is headed. I'm sorry for waiting so long to update.

**EPOV**

I whispered, knowing if I could hear her she could hear me. That mutt couldn't know that I was slowly becoming more able to figure a way out. "Alice," I said, "what do you see? Don't tell me – you can just think it and I'll know." I then saw a window, Jasper's body lying on the floor, and metal walls similar to those encaging me. Out of the window there were two more buildings with windows and the sun was gleaming. _Carlisle got away_ I heard.

_I saw him put Rosalie and Emmett in one of the buildings, and Rosalie in another._ Then Alice had a vision and as I read her mind I could see it. I was jumping through the top of the building, but a police officer was on the other side. He saw my skin gleaming and fell to the ground in confusion and awe.

Still whispering I said, "Alice nobody can see me… but we can't stay in here forever. Can you try to remember the vision once more? And longer?" She was struggling to remember. Just as the same thing I had seen repeated, there was an explosion. Through Alice's thoughts, I saw Emmett on the roof of one of the buildings and Rosalie jumping out after him. An instant later, the wall closest to me was shattered. "That idiot," was all I heard from Emmett before he demolished the building holding Alice and Jasper, as well as the one that held Esme.

Alice quickly pounced on a fox, slit its throat, and fed the blood to Jasper. She rubbed his throat to make him swallow. She opened his eyes and they faded from the almost black they were into a lighter red, almost orange shade. While she was feeding Jasper, Emmett and I smelled the air for the scent of that dog. He was going to pay for what he had done.

The wind blew westward and I picked up his scent. When I saw my brother's nose wiggle in disgust, I knew we had found him. In the style of a bear, Emmett hobbled in the direction of the smell. I flew past the rubble of the buildings, past the trees in the forest, and into the backyard of the Blacks. The house had that canine odor pouring from it and I could hear him inside talking to his father. We silently agreed to wait until he came out of the house alone. The six of us crouched in the shade and waited.

Without a watch, I wasn't sure how long it took, but the sun was gone and the owls were awake. The moon glistened in the black fog of the sky. Mist stuck to the leaves and grass. Rain softly tapped against the roof of their small home. With a ring of keys attached to his jeans, he walked out of the backdoor. All of my strength was used holding Emmett back from attacking without a second thought. "We need a plan of action," I whispered.

Emmett nodded. "We'll circle him, ask him some questions, and then we need to close in. We won't kill the pathetic little pup, but we have to punish him for this." We all nodded in agreement. Esme looked into my eyes pleadingly. I could see into her mind. She was thinking of Carlisle's face. Without questioning, she ran off into the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV **

I felt his fear as he saw us all in a circle around him. Before that moment, I had never felt so in sync with my siblings. Rosalie pounced onto his shoulders as Jasper yanked Jacob's legs out from underneath his body. Alice crouched beside his face, hissing almost directly into his eyes. Emmett lunged forward and kicked the pup. A definite crack sounded from the pathetic child's leg. I circled him about seventy times before I was calm enough to speak.

"What was this?" was all I knew to ask. Jacob winced in pain, trying to reach for his legs. Rosalie held a tight grip on his arms. "I just…" he gasped "…can you please get off of me?" Almost teasingly, Rosalie turned with her nose against his and shook her finger in his face. "You thought you could lock us up," she whispered, "but I'm sure you never imagined the hell you'd have to deal with when we escaped."

Esme's thoughts flickered into my mind. She and Carlisle were coming towards us, full speed, with a band of police officers following. "Rosalie stay on him. The police are on their way. Don't let him get away." Jacob desperately struggled to get away and his attempts were met with more force from Rose and eventually some from Emmett.

Alice was having a vision that would've made my heart melt if it hadn't been long dead. My arms were wrapped around Bella and I was spinning her around. Tears ran down her cheeks, but not tears of sorrow only tears of joy. I knew I would be forgiven for leaving her and she would understand all that had occurred over the time we had apart.

I'd lived what felt like an eternity sometimes. Compared to the span of time I spent in that small building, feeding solely on rabbits, my life had been extremely long. However, being cooped up without my love for such a long time felt like the longest tragedy I'd survived. As the sirens filled the street I exchanged a look with Alice. She mouthed, "Find her."

I ran so fast towards Isabella's house my feet only touched the ground three times.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I'm very sorry this took so long to update. My life has become very hectic over the past few months. I hope you all didn't forget about the story.


End file.
